


What If It Didn’t End?

by Ultra_chrome



Category: Last Night (1998)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_chrome/pseuds/Ultra_chrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t know how I managed to write Craig with no actual sex, but I did. Go figure.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What If It Didn’t End?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how I managed to write Craig with no actual sex, but I did. Go figure.

Everyone he talked to was so sure. They accepted that the world was ending, at least after the disbelief and the panic. Once that was over, they all just… believed it like it had already happened.

But what if it didn’t? What if, despite all the scientists with their “irrefutable evidence” and the people running around in self destruct mode, the world didn’t actually just end?

What if they were left with one big hangover and a planet that kept on turning?

Well, Craig Zwiller wasn’t going to let all his hard work go to waste. On the off chance that he didn’t just go boom, he wanted to have something to look back on when the girls got their inhibitions back. When they got fussy and the cheesy lines didn’t work anymore.

It wasn’t hard to do and it didn’t cost much. Stuff was so cheap now that everyone was selling up and going God Knows Where. Craig couldn’t figure why they even bothered. If the world was ending, what good was money anyway?

But still, he maxed out his credit card and wondered if he’d have to pay it back if everyone was wrong. He got a whole bunch of nice new toys and then he spent a day setting them up.

The camera was really nice. It had a zoom on it like you wouldn’t believe and the picture quality was incredible. It even recorded sound. Sound was important. Sometimes the sound alone was enough to get you off. Especially if you got a screamer. They were the best. You always knew where you stood with a screamer.

He took a while to find the best position. Placed it in different spots all around his room and got on the bed to see what the angles would come out like. He checked the tapes over and over, because he needed to be able to get it all, no matter what position he got in. Plus, he wanted a side on view, because this was not about watching his skinny ass pumping up and down and blocking out the good bits. He liked his ass well enough, but not that much.

Eventually he got it perfect and then he just had to find a way to hide the thing. He had a feeling most girls would still shy away from being filmed, which made him wonder if everybody did really believe the world was ending, or if they were just using it as an excuse to do things they’d always wanted to, like he was.

It didn’t matter why. He was grateful for the opportunities it gave him.

Craig was never much of a handyman, so it wasn’t easy to get the hole in the wardrobe just right. He didn’t want to get it in the wrong spot and then have to make it bigger to get a view. He must have spent a whole hour opening and closing the door and lining it all up, but in the end he got it right and drilled the hole just big enough to poke the end of the camera out far enough to get a good shot of the bed without it being obvious. He could see it pretty easily, but he was looking for it. He just had to hope that nobody else would be.

Then he hooked it up to the recorders. He had three of them, so he could go all day without having to change the tapes. If everything worked out how he wanted it to, there wouldn’t be time for that. Better still, he wouldn’t have to stop and start the thing, either. That would save a heap of awkwardness, and he had a feeling there’d be plenty of that anyway.

Once he was done, the enormity of the whole situation kicked in. He was going to have tapes of himself fulfilling all of his fantasies. Well, most of them, if he was lucky. Just thinking about it made him horny. He should give it a trial run.

He turned on the camera and stripped off, already hard and feeling like some kind of porn star. As he took himself in hand, he imagined that his videos had been found by aliens and were being used to teach a race of cloned humans how to reproduce naturally.

Whether the world ended or not, Craig Zwiller was getting what he wanted.


End file.
